


got my love to keep me warm

by rikubean



Series: Hackle Toddler AU [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, hackle toddler au, week two: holiday jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/pseuds/rikubean
Summary: "No! Not in school no more!" Ada stomps her foot, gearing up for a full tantrum. "I don't gotta wear this no more!" She crosses her arms, tears still streaming down her face. "It's holiday. I want holiday jumper!"...or, three year old Ada has something to say about the clothes she's wearing.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Hackle Toddler AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Cass once again for the read over. 
> 
> I actually wrote this one first, go figure.

Hecate did not expect to find Ada pulling at the uniform they’d found for her size and sobbing because it was  _ so dull why is it so dull I want pink _ until her little face was all red and Hecate wants to shred the offending uniform into teeny tiny little bits they can throw into the fire until they’re nothing but ash. 

The Cackles school uniforms have changed little since both Ada and Hecate's own school days. Grey undershirt with a black dress over it. They aren't wearing the colored sashes. "Ada, it's the uniform," Hecate says, unsure why the colors are suddenly so upsetting. 

"No! Not in school no more!" Ada stomps her foot, gearing up for a full tantrum. "I don't gotta wear this no more!" She crosses her arms, tears still streaming down her face. "It's holiday. I want holiday jumper!"

Hecate knows that Ada plans her new holiday jumpers every year. And year after year, Hecate prepares herself to feign exasperation to cover how absolutely endearing she finds each one. She doesn’t know where Ada gets the atrocious jumpers, but she does know where Ada keeps them. So she pulls the bat shaped handkerchief from her sleeve to gently wipe at Ada’s cheeks. Once she’s gotten Ada’s attention away from being upset, she carefully takes Ada’s  _ so so small  _ hand in her own. Ada sniffles and blinks with wide, watery, trusting eyes. 

As no one has seen fit to confine them into one area of the castle, Hecate leads Ada back to her rooms, the path familiar even if she rarely walks it. Ada plods along behind her, sniffling here and there but mostly focused on following right behind. 

Every year, Ada insists on a special reveal of the new jumper because she enjoys Hecate’s reactions, but Hecate thinks she can be forgiven for ruining it this year. She pushes a footstool to the closet and manages to jump from there to pull at the paper bag not well hidden on the shelf. 

Little Ada makes a delighted noise and claps her hands. “New jumper! New jumper! Hekk-tea! New jumper!” She jumps in a circle before promptly falling onto her behind. 

“Ada!” Hecate drops the bag to pull Ada back to her feet. “Careful!” 

Undeterred, Ada pulls the uniform over her head and toddles right over to the bag and tosses the tissue paper aside until she squeals in victory and reveals pink wool. “Look! I picked it special this year cos I knew you’d like it but wouldn’t tell me you did.” A huge grin splits her face as she holds the jumper by the shoulders to display it. 

The majority of the sweater is a deep pink, a color Hecate has said more than once compliments the blue of Ada’s eyes wonderfully. The front depicts a snowfall with a happy snowman in the center, complete with a shiny top hat and carrot nose. And to top it off, a black cat runs around the base of the snowman and occasionally jumps at the snowman’s waving arm. 

“It looks like Pendell,” Hecate says, unable to hide her grin. “Let’s get this on you, okay?” 

The jumper is huge on Ada’s tiny form, as Hecate thought, but she rolls the sleeves up as best she can so that Ada can at least use her hands. Which she promptly does by throwing her arms around Hecate and pressing a wet, messy kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you, Hekk-tea.”


End file.
